Smurf couples
by chibinekogirl101
Summary: You wanna request a couple? Please read the rules!
1. RULES!

**RULES**

**Please read this all the way through before requesting!**

**Hello. So i decided to make a requesting story. All you gotta do is request a smurf couple, and i write a story about them. But...There are rules.**

**DON'T...**

**... PUT SMURFETTE IN EVERY COUPLE! GET CREATIVE**

**... USE OC'S! I repeate. DO. NOT. ASK. FOR. OC'S Thank you**

**...OVERLOAD ME WITH REQUESTS, Coz i might not see them.**

**... USE HUMANS LIKE, JHON OR PEEWEE (or whatever) SMURFS/PIXYWILLOW PIXIES ONLY**

**... REVIEW HATE COMMENTS! Though you can comment on the couple chapter youve requested, but seriously, don't bash me.**

**... RUSH ME! I like to take my time and make each story perfect (i'm a perfectionist when it comes to art and literiture)**

**YOU CAN...**

**... Request wacky couples. Some that you wouldn't expect.**

**... ignore the character's age and have PapaXSmurf. (Just an idea)**

**... ignore the gender of a character. I honestly don't care.**

**... Request a setting. Don't make me do it all.**

**... Request more than one. But one at a time please. once you've requested one, please wait till i write the chapter, then request another.**

**YOU MUST...**

**... HAVE A NAME! SO ANONYMOUS (however you spell it) PEOPLE, PLEASE GIVE YOURSELF A NAME SO I CAN CREDIT YOU FOR THE COUPLE IDEA!**

**... HAVE FUN!**

**Also, If i am late with a request, please don't think i've ignored it. I haven't. I like to take my time with things.**

**REQUESTING LINES ARE NOW OPEN!**


	2. HandyXMarina

COUPLE: HandyXMarina

Requested by: flowerpower71

::::

Handy was walking down the beach, thinking of his lover Marina. Oh how he wished he could see her again. Meanwhile, under the sea, Marina was feeling the same way about him. Her father, notecing her distress, desided she was old enough to go out into the world alone.

"*Sigh* Oh father, why can't i be with Handy?" She asked in dispare.

"Well, maby you can." Almost instantly, Marina turned to her father in shock.

"What? How?"

"Mermaid magic. But once it's cast, you can't go back. So, if you really want to be with Handy, it's your desicion." Marina loved Handy, but she also loves her Father. Now she had to choose between them? Handy or family, land or sea...

"I...think i would like to be with Handy."

"You think?"

"I know. I want this father. Really i do." Marina pleaded. She knew Handy loved her back, only this love was stronger than her relationship with her father.

"Okay, if you want to go through with this, we need to be near a body of land." Her father instructed. Nodding, they both swam up to shore. Her father cast his spell on her, her tail turning into slim legs. She sat on the beach, saying her last goodbye to her father forever. She turned and tryed to stand. After successfully standing, she tryed walking. She could do it. She took a stroll up the beach and noticed a fermiliur blue smurf looking out to sea. She hid behind a rock and watched him intensly. She smiled seeing it was Handy himself. She desided to get his attention.

"*Ahem*, Handy? Is that you?" She asked. Handy swung round, comming face-to-face with his love.

"M-Marina? Is that really you?"

"Yes, it's me." She ran to him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"We can be together forever now." She whisperd.

"But, how?" Handy asked.

"My father used mermaid magic to give me legs." She explained happily.

"Mermaid magic? Dosen't that...not come back to normal once it's cast?" He asked concerned.

"Yes, but i want to be with you. Will Papa let me?"

"It's likley. We need to check with him."

"Okay." They both went back to the village. Papa was supprised to see Handy return with Marina.

"Handy? Is that...Marina?" Papa asked shocked at the fact she had legs.

"Yea. Her father used mermaid magic to give her legs. And yes, the spell can't be removed." Handy replyed. Papa was speechless.

"So...Will Marina live with you?" Papa asked after a few minuites of silence.

"Well, if she wants to."

"YES, yes of corse i will."Marina blerted, wrapping her arms around Handy's neck.

"Well, it's settled then." Papa declared and all the smurfs cheered. The two lovers went home to Handy's place, and got Marina settled in.

"I can't belive i'm actually here, in the village, without that machine to help me survive." Marina explained exitedly.

"Yea, it is hard to belive. But, it's real allwright." Handy replyed. Marina looked at Handy, and Handy looked at Marina. They moved closer together and inched their faces closer. Soon, they were kissing, this really was Marina's best day ever.


	3. VanityXPeriwinkle

Couple: VanityXPeriwinkle

Requested by: goddessofhunt

::::

Periwinkle was doing her hair one morning. Enjoying her reflection. Suddenly there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Who is it?" She called, not taking her eyes off her mirror.

"It's your father. Theres someone here too see you." Came the reply.

"Okay send them in." She reluctently took her eyes off the mirror and turned to see who this mysterious visitor was. She almost immediatly recodnised that pink flower and perfect blue skin. Vanity had come to visit her. Though she would never admit it out loud, she did have a soft spot for this blue creature. He came in with his trusty hand mirror he's never seen without.

"Why hello Periwinkle." He said in his posh voice.

"Hello Vanity, what brings you here?" She asked, trying to act formal.

"Just came to visit. I haven't smurfed you in a long time. How have you been?" Vanity asked. Periwinkle could have swarn he ment seen, but she was very uncertian of the smurf laungage.

"I'm just fine aslong as my hair looks it's best 24/7." She replyed, turning to her pink hand mirror that had been sitting at her makeup table this whole time.

"You allways look your best. You never doubt your looks abit." Vanity piped up.

"Aw, thanks Vanity. you look good too." She had a shed emotion behind her compliment, but Vanity didn't seem to notice.

"Cool, why don't we sit and traid beauty tips." Vanity suggested to Periwinkle's bed. Periwinkle smiled at the idea, and nodded. Taking her hand mirror with her, she sat on the bed and invited Vanity next to her.

"Have you tryed a facial? Their so smurfy." Vanity asked. Smurfy? He ment relaxing, right?

"No i haven't, i should try that." Periwinkle replyed.

"Well you should, they make you feel amazing and the results never fail." Vanity turned back to his mirror. Periwinkle just steared at him. That soft spot for him growing tramendasly fast.

"Oh yea?" Was all she could say. She was captivated by his hansomness.

"Yea, they never let you down." He replyed, not taking his eyes off of his morror once. Periwinkle sighed. That feeling was at it's limit.

"Vanity? There's something wrong." Periwinkle sighed.

"Oh no, did something happen to your hair? Did your dress wrinkle?" He asked.

"Not, like that. I have this strange feeling and...it won't go away." She replyed, looking down at her blue shoes.

"A feeling? What kind of feeling?" He asked, looking at her worriedly.

"I...can't describe it. What should i do?" She asked, looking at him.

"I think you should let your emotions run free and see where they take you." He replyed. Periwinkle thought for a minute and gave in.

"O-Okay." She lifted one of her hands up and cupped his face.

"What are you-MGFP" Vanity was cut off by Periwinkle kissing him full on the lips. Periwinkle enjoyed every second of it, but reluctently parted. She looked deep into his shiny eyes.

"I love you Vanity." She whisperd, wrapping him into a hug. Vanity was, oviously, shocked by this. Periwinkle loved him?

"I, I love you too Periwinkle" Vanity responded, returning the hug. Periwinkle knew girls had the power. And this just proved her right.


	4. GreedyXHefty

Couple: GreedyXHefty

Requested by: Shanette-Smurf

(Sorry this one's shorter, i couldn't think of a situation for there two. Lucky a found one, but it's not too long sorry.)

::::

Greedy was working on his smurfberry fruit cake. He planned to make it special. Perfect as a matter of fact because there was a festivel happening soon. But he had a small problem. The cake was too heavy for him, even when he cut it up into little pieces. Greedy was in a pickle. Now not as in the food pickle (sorry Greedy), but the pickle as in a situation that is hard to figure out. Hefty was passing by and saw Greedy was in a fix. He enterd the kitchen and lifted the tray of cakes which had landed on Greedy's oversized belly from his attempts to lift it.

"Greedy, what's smurfin'?" Hefty asked the plump smurf under him.

"Just *Pant* smurfin' a little trouble with the fruit cake *Pant*" Greedy replyed. Hefty placed the cake on the table and helped the round smurf up to his feet.

"You should be more cearfull incase you hurt yourself." Hefty advised. Greedy nodded. He should have been more cearfull. Hefty admired the fruit cake. Greedy knew about Hefty's love for fruit cake.

"Would you like a pice?" Greedy asked.

"Would i?" Hefty smiled and took a pice of cake, eating it happily. Greedy fiddled with his napkin aipren And smiled shyley. Delighted Hefty enjoyed his cooking.

"Hefty, could you, help me?" Greedy asked the fit smurf. Hefty nodded and lifted the tray with ease.

"Where you need these smurfin' to?" The brawny smurf asked.

"To the table thanks." Greedy replyed, following the strong smurf out to the village streets. The table streched all the way accross the village. Hefty placed the tray onto the table and turned. Accidently them comming face-to-face, noses touching. Hefty jerked back in supprise, and tripped over. Greedy, tryed to help. Him getting pulled down aswell. They were both now under the table, Greedy ontop of Hefty. Hefty pushed Greedy's sholders up so they could look at eachother. Greedy wasn't the strongest in the world. Greedy looked down at the tough smurf not saying anything. He just steared down at the brawney smurf below him.

"Greedy?" Hefty asked. Greedy didn't say anything. "Greedy, why are you? Are you okay?" Hefty asked. Greedy smiled slightley and leaned in, kissing Hefty on the lips. Hefty was shocked. They parted and Greedy smiled his big, jolly smile.

"Hefty, i love you." Greedy said, hugging Hefty. Hefty was silent a moment.

"And i love you too." He replyed. From then on Greedy cooked, and Hefty served. All is well that ends well.


	5. JokeyXActor

Couple: JokeyXActor

Requested by: smurfsrock

::::

A play was being prepeared for the summer festival. Actor was non-stop reading his lines over and over for he had the lead role. Jokey was put incharge of props. And, jokey being jokey, replayed the hamlet skull off of shakspear with his home made bomb-loaded one. Actor adjusted his orange scarf and picked up the fake skull. Through the middle of his running through his lines, the skull exploaded. Actor was pushed backwards thanks to pressure. He knocked Jokey and they started rolling around the floor, landing in a trap door which contained all the costumes and props. Sadly, this room could only be accessed, from the outside. Actor landed on top of Jokey, and Jokey was the only one of the two contious for Actor had fallen uncontious due to impact. Jokey watched helplessly as the trap door above him closed. All jokey had now was himself, some old dusty props, and an uncontious Actor.

"Oh smurfs. Actor, Actor wake up. PLEASE?" Jokey pleaded. He shook Actor but failed to awaken him. What Jokey failed to notice due to the darkness, was Actor's scarf was tightly wrapped around his neck, stopping his breathing. After Jokey realized this, he pryed the orange scarf off of him. Jokey realized Actor wasn't breathing. Thinking fast, he crashed his lips to Actors, performing mouth-to-mouth CPR. Actor shot up, breathing in and out hevily.

"Jokey *pant* where *pant* where are we?" Actor asked.

"Uh, the prop celler?" Jokey smiled sheepishly. Actor's eyes widend in realization. He jumped to his feet and jumped, trying to push the trap door open. He failed miserably.

"Jokey. Were stuck in here now THANKS TO YOU!" Actor yelled. He was beyond angry, he was furious. Jokey couldn't stand it when Actor was mad at him. He looked down at his hands that still contained Actor's signiture orange scarf. Actor just stormed off to a corner and sat down in a huff. Half an hour later, Actor had fallen asleep. Jokey used this as an oppotunity to express his feelings for the drama smurf. He was a little bit reluctent, but went over and sat down infront of him anyway. Jokey just stared at him, watching him sleep. Soon enough, Jokey had their noses touching. Actor woke up due to the fact something was up againsed him.

"Jokey? What are yo-MPF" Actor was cut off by Jokey connecting their lips. They parted and Jokey used Actor's shock to his advantage. He wrapped him into a hug.

"I really smurf you Actor. I love you" He whisperd softly. He soon felt Actor return the embrace.

"And, i love you too, Jokey." Actor replyed. They sat there for a good five minuites, befor the trap door opend.

"HAY? ANYSMURF DOWN THERE?" Am un named smurf yelled.

"YES!" Jokey replyed.

"DON'T WORRY, WE'LL GET YOU OUT!" And soon they were gone. From then on, Jokey made less pranks on Actor, and Actor spent more time with Jokey. Things to smurf out well in the end.


	6. SassetteXSnappy

Couple: SassetteXSnappy

Requested by: Girlonthemoon

::::

The smurflings were having a walk in the forest. Happily singing the smurf theme tune. Sassette was skipping with her pink skipping rope happily. But she failed to jump over it. It tangled round one her legs and caused her to trip up. She fell to the ground with a thud. A few seconds later, she felt hot colorless tears running down her face. Snappy almost immediatly lost it.

"NAT, SLOUCHY, GO GET PAPA NOW!" Snappy snapped. The two mentioned smurfs did as they were told. Snappy ran next to the injured smurfling.

"You okay Sassette?" He asked, his voice soft and full of consern.

"No." She wimperd. Snappy turned her to rest againsed a tree.

"Where dose it hurt?" He asked.

"My leg." She replyed. Snappy untagled the skipping rope, to find a small bit of blood. She had cut it on a sharp pebble.

"Sassette, i don't know what to do." Snappy admitted. Sassette reached her hand out and took his gently. She smiled a sincere smile and made Snappy's heart skip a beat.

"It's okay, as long as i'm with you." She said softy. Snappy smiled back. If Sassette wasn't worried, why should he? He sat next to his friend.

"What's taking the others so long?" He yelled to the sky in frustration. Sassette placed her hand on his sholder.

"Don't worry Snappy, they'll come." She kissed him on the cheek and turned away blushing purple. (The smurfs are blue, so in theory, they blush purple) Snappy mirrored the blush.

"I...Well...that is to say...Snappy?" She stutters, trying to find the right words to say. Snappy turned to her, indicating he's listening.

"Well i...like you. More than a friend." She whisperd. Snappy's eyes widend. Sassette liked him more than a friend? Did he feel the same way? It was all too confusing.

"Sassette? I...don't know what to say..." Snappy was lost for words.

"I understand if you don't feel the same way. Were only smurfling after all." She explained sadly. Snappy couldn't stand her voice like that, all hurt and depressed.

"Well, i know i like you too, but, maby not the same level. There is something there, but, it's not at like-like yet." Snappy explained. This made Sassette smile. At least there was some hope. Papa and the others soon arrived. Papa bandaged up the wound and turned to Snappy.

"Can you help her stand?" He asked. Snappy nodded. Sassette wrapped one arm around Snappy's sholders, and Snappy held her waist to help the injured smurfling. Sassette found this position comfortable. Snappy did aswell.

"You two take your time, come on Nat, Slouchy, we need to go back now." Papa orderd. They nodded and left.

"Lets get walking." Snappy said. They started for home. They were quiet most of the way.

"Uh, Snappy? How long till you, figure out your feelings?" Sassette asked.

"I don't know but, their growing." Snappy replyed truthfully. They were half way home when Snappy had, an emotion explosion. Sassette kissed him on the cheek, saying 'thanks for the help'. Snappy blushed madly.

"Sassette, i, think my feelings are figured out." He whisperd, avoiding eye contact.

"Hm? Yea?" She asked, worried for the reply. Snappy turned to her smiling. He kissed her on the cheek.

"I like you more than a friend aswell. But, can we keep it a secret?" Snappy asked, looking down.

"Okay Snappy." Sassette replyed. They kept it a secrat for almost a year untill they told everysmurf. All ih happy.


	7. BrianyXClumsy

Couple: BrainyXClumsy

Requested by: Random / Fan de Basil de Baker Street

(2 People OMG!)

::::

Brainy was sitting near the river smurf. Legs drawn up to his chest, resting his head in one of his hands, the other wrapperd around his legs, Just stearing in deep thought. He didn't even notice Clumsy tumble next to him and say his name. Clumsy could see Brainy was thinking hard again. So he sat there in silence.

"What are you thinking Brainy?" He whisperd into Brainy's ear. He knew Brainy was probably letting all his misery run free in his head. He did that every so often. Brainy went through so much emotional conflict, he was supprised he hadn't snapped yet, or lost it. Thats why Clumsy admired him so much. He had so much pain caused to him, from eather being yelled at, to literally being kicked outta the village. Also that fact nosmurf, other that Clumsy himself, actually listen to him, or like him atall. But Brainy allways smiles and tryes again. He never gives up. Whenever Brainy was around Clumsy, nothing seemed to go wrong. Thats how special Brainy was to Clumsy. If Clumsy got hurt as much as Brainy did, he would be crying his eyes out, or left the village, probably even go into depression. But Brainy hardly ever cryed. No. He just sits quietly, letting his emotions run amock in his head. Clumsy placed a hand on Brainy's sholder and shuffled closer. He really cared about Brainy. And was worried, no, scared that Brainy's fourth wall would tumball and he would lose his mind. Clumsy rested his head on Brainy's sholder. Whenever Brainy was in deep thought like this. Neerly nothing can get him out of it. The only thing that can was if Brainy desides to stop. Thats it. Clumsy placed a small kiss on Brainy's cheek. If only Brainy knew what he ment to Clumsy. If only he knew. A few minuites later, Brainy started to come to his sences.

"Clumsy?" Brainy turned to look at him. Clumsy just smiled up at him.

"Clumsy, what are you doing?" He asked. Clumsy lifted his head and smiled his big cheesy smile.

"Clumsy, seriously. When did you even get here?" Clumsy giggled.

"Gosh Brainy. You were thinkin' again. I just wanted your company." Clumsy replyed, looking down at the running water.

"Why? Shouldn't you go back to your friends?" Brainy asked.

"Brainy. Your my friend. My best friend. I'll never leave ya. Even if ya force me to." Clumsy replyed.

"But why?" This question made Clumsy's smile drop. He knew the reason why. He was conserned wether Briany would take it well.

"I can't tell you." He whisperd.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to hurt you and more than you are allready Brainy."

"Hurt me? What are you smurfing on about?"

"Don't think i don't see it Brainy. Your hurt. Ya think nosmurf cares. Ya go into deep though every now and then to let ya misery run free in your head. Ya feel heart broken when your smurfed outta the village, don't think i don't notice it Brainy, i do." Clumsy explained. He was sceard to see Brainy's reaction. He slowley lifted his head to see Brainy had his eyes wide and his mouth was agape. Clumsy could see Brainy had small tears in the corner of his eyes. All Brainy really needed right now, was to cry. Clumsy reached his hand up and closed Brainy's mouth. He then wrapped Brainy into a hug.

"Just let it all out Briany. Just let it all out." Clumsy whisperd soothingly. Clumsy heard Brainy sniffle and felt tears on his back. Soon Clumsy felt Brainy hug back and heard him sobbing. This went on for 10 minuites before Brainy's crys started to stop. Clumsy ended the embrase and wiped Brainy's tears away with his thumb.

"Brainy." Clumsy whisperd. He connected their lips passionatly. After they parted. Brainy was lost for words.

"I love you Brainy. Allways have, and allways will." Clumsy smiled.

"I love you too Clumsy." Brainy said quietly. From then on, Brainy no longer felt alone. They stayed together through thick and thin. Nuff said :)


	8. SlouchyXSassette

Couple: SlouchyXSassette

Requested by: CartoonCaster21

::::

There was a summer festival, and everysmurf was enjoying themelves. Well, allmost everysmurf. Slouchy smurfling was leaning againsed one of the smurf houses. Just watching the festivities. Sassette noteced Slouchy's absence from the dance floor and found him on the outskirts. She ran over to him and stood next to him.

"Gosh, Slouchy, why ain't you joinin' in with the party?" Sassette asked the shorter smurfling.

"I guess i'm just, not in the mood right now Sassette." Slouchy answerd. Sassette frowned.

"Come on Slouchy, come dance with me."

"With...you?"

"Yea, come on it'll be fun."

"I, no Sassette, i have alot on my mind."

"What?"

"It's nothing."

"If it's nothing, why don't you dance with me?"

"I just wanna be alone okay?"

"No, not okay." And without warning, Sassette placed a kiss on Slouchy's cheek.

"S-S-Sassette?"

"I really like you Souchy. I just wanna dance. Please?" Sassette had small tears growing in the corner of her eyes.

"Oh, okay. then. Oh, and Sassette, i really like you too." Sassette then lite up like a christmas tree. They were together from then on.


	9. ClumsyXPansy

Couple: ClumsyXPansy

Requested by: flowerpower71 / Insanity

(2 People XD)

::::

Clumsy was walking through the forest. Pansy was running...flying from a watermonger. They ran into eachother, rolling on the floor and landing with Clumsy ontop. They blushed deeply.

"Uh, hiya Pansy. Sorry for, uh, this." Clumsy apolagized.

"Don't be sorry Clumsy, it's fine." Pansy replyed. They both sat up.

"Gosh. I haven't seen you in ages." Clumsy pointed out. Pansy smiled.

"I know. How have you been?"

"Fine, still, tripping over stuff."

"I know. But you can't help being...clumsy you know?"

"Yea, i guess so." They both fell silent, avoiding eye contact. Pansy sighed.

"Clumsy, theres something i need to tell you."

"Whats that?"

"It's that i...i kinda...sorta..." Pansy couldn't find the words to say.

"Sorta what?"

"...Sorta...l-l-love...you." Clumsy fell silent. What should he say to that? Pansy just steared at the floor.

"Pansy." Clumsy cupped The pixy's face with his hand. She looked up at him.

"I love you too." Clumsy whisperd before he connected their lips. From then on, they lived their accident-prone lives together.


	10. GutsyXBrainy

Couple: GutsyXBrainy

Requested by: Cheycartoongirl8

::::

Brainy was sitting at home wrighting one of his quotations, when Gutsy desided how he could tell Brainy about his feelings. Brainy left for a while, and Gutsy jumped in. He grabbed a plain pice of paper and scribbled something down, jumped back out the window and was gone. Brainy returned and found the paper. He read it and blushed madly. He turned to the window and saw Gutsy.

"Gutsy?"

"Brainy."

"You...why?"

"I have my reasons."

"When did it start?"

"A few months ago."

"That long?"

"Yep."

"You wrote this."

"I knew you were smart enough to figure it out."

"It's like...an acranim."

"Exacly." Gutsy jumped Brainy and placed a massive kiss on his lips. What did the note say?

Good night is what one says,

Up to bed the other prays,

Tonight the lonly isn't alone,

So in his parted dreams he will roam,

You allwas know just what to say,

So i will listen every day,

My heart belongs to you like a bird of a feather,

Us forever, no i in together,

Right here, right now, my heart's like a dove,

For Brainy smurf, your my one smurfy love.

Don't get is? Here...

**G**ood night is what one says,

**U**p to bed the other prays,

**T**onight the lonly isn't alone,

**S**o in his parted dreams he will roam,

**Y**ou allwas know just what to say,

**S**o i will listen every day,

**M**y heart belongs to you like a bird of a feather,

**U**s forever, no i in together,

**R**ight here, right now, my heart's like a dove,

**F**or Brainy smurf, your my one smurfy love.


	11. VanityXBrainy

Couple: VanityXBrainy

Requested by: dolphinrain

(Sorry it's so late, I have suffered from exams and writers block :O Sorry for spelling mistakes.)

::::

Vanity was admiring his reflection in the river, smiling at him and commenting on his looks. A little further away down stream, Brainy was doing the same thing, only the opposite. He was picking up stones and whenether his reflection came into focus, he would demolish it by throwing the stone at it, rippling it. Vanity looked up and noteced Brainy's presence. Curious as to why Brainy is chucking stones into the river, he casually strolled over to him. Now, Vanity cannot lie. He does admire Brainy, in a sense he can get kicked out of the village and STILL look beautiful. Yes, he went there. It is a very strange mystery he intends to solve.

"Brainy? What are you doing?" He asked the bespecticalled smurf. Brainy looked ap at him in supprise, only just noticing the flower-wearing smurf.

"Huh? Oh, it's just you." Whispering was never Vanity's cup of tea. And this was no exeption.

"Is something the matter?" Vanity sat down beside the apprentice and shuffled nearer.

"DON'T Come any closer!" Brainy backed up, holding his hands out in self-defence. Okay, something it wrong.

"Why not?"

"Because. I am sure you don't want to ruin your image."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"YOU HAVE MORE FRIENDS THAN ME BY BEING YOURSELF, WHILE I ONLY HAVE CLUMSY AND WILD FROM BEING _MY_SELF! JUST GO AWAY!" _**(A/N I reserched, and Clumsy and Wild are Brainy's friends.)**_

"Wait, I still don't understand."

"You can be yourself, and everyone loves you for that. That is what makes you look good. I'm ugly." Oh. Wait...what?

"You don't look bad Brainy, you keep yourself clean unlike Sloppy, and do have decensy."

"I'm not talking about the me in the mirror. I'm talking about my SOUL! I'm a horrible smurf. I'm disgusting. Physical appearence is only for the smurfs who have never experienced emotional confusion, or don't have time to look deeper. Your kind and will take action if nessisary. That's what makes you YOU. I lack these things, so I'm ugly. Get it now?" So...there IS something wrong.

"I...never thought about that before. And your not ugly. Your hearts in the right place, and you saves us all that one time. Remember."

"So what? The past is the past. It doesn't matter."

"How doesn't it matter."

"The past. Heh. You can eather run from it, or learn from it. You cannot change it, and it can hurt. They allways say time heals all wounds. But they never mention the scars, do they? I have scars all over me. I'm discusting." Vanity sat there. Brainy is smarter than the other smurfs take him granted for. The smart smurf knew what to say, Vanity didn't.

"Well, I think your beautiful. Almost as good looking as me." Brainy's eyes widend at this.

"Wh-What?"

"You can talk your way out of any situation. I can't. And I am sure other smurfs cannot eather. You never give up, you always take that extra step, thats why I envy you."

"Wait...you...envy me? Why?"

"I told you why." They sat in silence. Untill...

"Thanks."

"It's not a problem. No reason to keep you hear mopeing all day long is there."

"Heh, I guess not."

"Your allways so quick to answer things. Another reason I lo-" Vanity clamped his hand over his mouth. No. He was NOT going to say that. Maby Brainy didn't notice.

"You...what?" GreatsmurfohnopleaseNO!

"Uh...I...well...love you?" Vanity replied shakily. Silence. Vanity allways hated the silence. Mainly because it screams the truth. What he didn't expect was for slim bony arms to wrap around him. This caused Vanity to see whats going on, which caused his lips to be captured in a kiss. It lingered for a second before the two slim smurfs parted. Brainy smirked with a look of satisfactory on his face.

"I love you to Vanity." The two stayed there in eachothers arms untill nightfall. And it's safe to say Brainy never thought of himself as ugly again.


	12. JokeyXGrouchy

Couple: JokeyXGrouchy

Requested by: LULABY1LOVE / Lazy smurf / MMMEEEEEE

(Three people. :D Yay)

::::

Jokey smiled as he walked through the village with a present in hand. His one was a special one though. It wouldn't explode, it was a normal gift he made himself. As soon a Grouchy came into site his began to speed up.

"Hyuk hyuk hiya Grouchy." The hateful smurf cringed as Jokey's scratchy voice ran through his ears. It's not that he hates it _**(A/N Le gasp)**_, it's that he doesn't want to put up with his at the moment. "Want a suprise?"

"I hate suprises."

"Oh. Why?"

"I hate 'Why' to."

"Oh." Jokey frowned and looked down sadly. "Just this one?"

"No."

"You say you hate everything. Does that include me?" Grouchy eyed him. How should he answer that? He mumbled his reply but Jokey didn't hear him. "What?" Grouchy repeted, still unheard. "I can't hear ya. You have ta speak up." Grouchy gleared at him before dragging him off to the outskirts of the village where nosmurf was. "Why are we all the way out here?" Jokey asked, completley confused. Grouchy faced the jokster and placed both hands on his sholders, leaning to his ear. "I love you."  
>If Jokey could explode right now, he would. He never felt so happy inside.<p>

"I...love you too Grouchy." THe two shared a sweet kiss, and Jokey unwrapped the suprise. It was a heart shape pice of metal. The two parted and Grouchy gladly took it. Jokey felt like he would pass out, Grouchy was SMILING! And in turn, Jokey smiled back. The two talked and spet a while out there, till...

"PAPA SMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURF ! Offff" Brainy landed with a thud. The two love-smurfs zipped away, smiling. This day was the best.


	13. JokeyXBrainy

Couple: JokeyXBrainy

Requested by: Random Junk 13

(I know i am late with requests, but still...I'm here now :3 Please give me a chance to finish the requests I have before makeing more please.)

::::

Brainy craves attention. The problem is he lacks so much of it. Jokey is the only smurf that notices Brainy's misery when he is kicked outta the village, his look of disapointmet when the smurfs turn their backs. Perhaps Brainy lost his mind years ago, but nosmurf notices. Jokey wants nothing more that to hold him close, to tell him everything'll be allright. But he can't. He can't because Brainy would probably think it was a joke. Think _he _was a joke. But Jokey couldn't be more serious. So here he is. Sitting and waiting for Brainy to come flying. Soon enough, the wait is over. Brainy lands on his head and rolls untill his head hit the tree. Jokey cringed on impact. That must hurt. Brainy lay still. Jokey did the first thing he could think of. No, not call for Papa Smurf, but run over to him. Brainy had been knocked out cold, and some blood ran down the side of his face. Jokey pulled out one of his 'magic hankies' that he uses to tie together to trick the others and wipes the crimson liquid off of the smart smurf's face. Jokey lifts Brainy into his lap and cradles him. Life isn't fair. But these two had to learn the hard way.

"Mmnn wh-wha-?" Brainy groans as he comes to.

"Brainy? Are you okay?" Jokey asked softly. Brainy has to do a double take...wait...this isn't correct...Jokey serious? What the smurf is wrong with him?

"I-I think so..." Brainy whispers. Why was Jokey so worried? What happend?

"You did have quite a fall just now."

"Fall? How did I fall? We are right outside the village?"

"You don't know?"

"I feel like I should."

"Everytime you lecture the smurfs, hefty kicks you out. You don't remember that?"

"Uh... I remember approving of Papa's statememt...then nothing..."

"Y-You have to be joking Brainy. You fly at least sixty miles high..." Jokey then realised that THIS is why he never stops lecturing. He never remembers getting kicked out, so he never learns. He never remembers...It all makes sense now.

"This is why you allways lecture and never stop. Isn't it."

"What?"

"Just stop lecturing so I don't have to worry for your sanity."

"Why do you even care?" Jokey froze. Why _DID_ he care? They sat in silence. "Thank you." Jokey was suprised to say the least.

"What for?"

"For existing."

"Uh...I don't understand."

"Well, you never seemed to hate me. So I say thank you."

"Oh. Your welcome." Silence covered them again, but Brainy hated silence.

"I mphffya."

"What?"

"Uh...I mphffya."

"Speak up."

"I SAID I LOVE YOU!" Briany shouted before looking away in embarassment. Jokey felt a smile comming on.

"Hyuk hyuk. Thats good to hear."

"Wh-MFPH." Brainy was cut off with a kiss. And...lets just say Brainy never lectured again...from time to time he would, but Jokey allways stopped him. :3


	14. HeftyXClumsy

Couple: HeftyXClumsy

Requested by: clumsygal

(She was so polite in her review I HAD to do this. :D )

::::

Clumsy quivered and backed up to the back of the cage he was currently trapped in by the evil moron himself, Gargamel.

"MWAHAHAHA Now for some SOUP. Ala smurf." The stupid wizard stated in a fail at making it dramatic. Hefty was seated at the window sill quietly, mapping out a plan. He saw Clumsy had spotted him and saw a...blush? Sweep accross his face. Hefty placed a finger to his lips, saying he must keep quiet. Clumsy nodded, before turning to the oblivious mess known as Gargamel. Hefty took action, jumping out and being chased by Azriel. "AZRIEL YOU STUPID CAT! GET HIM!" Gargamel yelled in what he assumed was motivation. Hefty jumped onto Gargamel's head, and Azriel pounced, knocking the looser wizard to the floor. Hefty took his leave, with Clumsy in his arms. As soon as they were at safety, Hefty began with the questions.

"What happend? Why were you captured?"

"Uh...I tripped."

"*sigh* Well we better be getting back to the village now." They began their walk, but Clumsy's cheeks were a purple hue colour. This got Hety's attention. "Hey Clumsy? Are you okay?"

"Uh...I dunno."

"You sure?"

"...No." Hefty stopped and turned to the klutz, taking his sholders into his strong hands.

"Tell me?"

"Uh...I dun' think so."

"Come on Clumsy...I care about you." Clumsy eyed him, judging whether he should or not. But being clumsy had it's bad points.

"I love you." Great. He let it slip. Life isn't fair. Hefty's eyes widend, and Clumsy just wanted to run.  
>"I mean...if you don't feel the same I understa-"<p>

"I love you too." Time seemed to stop which can't be because father time never takes times off. The two slowley moved closer, and soon enough they were kissing gently. From then on, yes...Clumsy kept getting smurfnapped by Gargamel, but Hefty would allways be there for him. Till the very end.


	15. JokeyXGrouchy 2

Couple: Grouchy X Jokey... Again...

Requested by: Flaming Eagle

(I really need to start doing more of these requests don't I...)

((ALSO I WAS REALLY HALF HEARTED WITH THIS!))

::::

Today is Grouchy's birthday and the birthday smurf is missing... again. No suprise there. But to the other smurfs it's a catastophy! Gutsy and Hefty informed the other smurfs they would do the searching and that they don't need to worry, before heading out into the wilderness. (Just kidding they go to the outskirts not too far away). They are shocked at the scene before them. Grouchy was curled up in Jokey's lap... KISSING HIM! Now, if the smurfs were anything like humans they would use this as perfect blackmail material, but since they don't know how to do such a thing, they simply back up out of sight if the two 'lovebirds'. They examined the event. Jokey had his arms around Grouchy's underweight middle (He hates alot of food), Grouchy had his thin arms around the jokester's neck and held him close. Due to time running out (And I need this story to climax) they decided to make their presence known.

"Grouchy? Jokey?" Hefty asked hesitantly and the two instantly looked up at the two arrivals.

"Uh... Hey guys! What's up?" Jokey asked nervously.

"You two have some explaining to do!" Gutsy exlaimed.

"I hate explaining..." Grouchy grumbled. His two friends glared and the hateful smurf crumbled inder their gaze. "I d-don't hate Jokey okay?" He stammered. The two strong smurfs stood there shocked. Grouchy didn't hate something... well... someSMURF?! They didn't know how to react. Jokey sat quietly, not wanting to ruin anything. THe three continued their conversation which resulted in the scot and the tatooed smurfs to leave.

"Happy Birthday Grouchy." He murmured, pulling his partner closer.

"I-I l-l-l-love y-you J-J-Jokey-y..." Grouchy stuttered, not used to the words yet. It wasn't in his nature to say them so Jokey wasn't expecting him to say them again anytime soon.

"Love you too." Jokey replied as they then continued what they had done before. DA END!


End file.
